duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid
'Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid ' is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Cast: Team Aristocat: *Duchess *Thomas O'Malley *Mrs. Brisby *Kimba *Bambi *Bucky *Pauley Team Chipmunks: *Alvin *Simon *Theodore Team Caty: *Lulu Caty *Princess Luna *Prince Artemis *Queen Mimi *Queen Susu *Queen Hera *Lulu's Clefable *Lulu's Espeon *Lulu's Braixen *Luna's Jigglypuff *Luna's Riolu *Luna's Eevee *Mimi's Pikachu *Susu's Vaporeon *Hera's Azumarill *Artemis' Chikorita Team Kitten: *Prince Nyan *Treasure *Marie *Berlioz *Toulouse *Princess Small Diana *Nyan's Pichu *Treasure's Fennekin *Marie's Clefairy *Berlioz's Ditto *Toulouse's Chespin *Diana's Shaymin Team Pokemon Trainer: *Ash Ketchum *Ash's Pikachu *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Charizard *Ash's Squirtle *Ash's Snorlax *Ash's Lapras *Misty's Togepi *Misty's Staryu *Misty's Goldeen *Misty's Psyduck *Tracey's Venonat *Tracey's Marill *Tracey's Scyther Team Senshi: * Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon Team Rocket: *Jessie *James *Team Rocket's Meowth Main in the Crossovers: *Bagi *Fat Cat *Mepps *Snout *Wart *Mole Main in the Movies: *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Grimsby *Carlotta *Chef Louis *Max the Sheepdog Scenes: # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 1 - Queen Mimi Conversation for Mermaid # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 2 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 3 - Sebastian's Concert ("Daughters of Triton") # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 4 - Lulu Underwater/Ariel Meets Duchess/Ariel at the Sunken Ship # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 5 - Ariel Meets Scuttle # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 6 - Ursula Watches Ariel # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 7 - "Part of Your World" # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 8 - To the Surface # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 9 - Storm at the Sea # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 10 - Eric is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 11 - Tentacruels Attack!/Ariel is Love! # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 12 - Under the Sea # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 13 - Ariel's Hidden Treasure # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 14 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 15 - Ariel Two Legs # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 16 - In Eric's Kingdom # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 17 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poisson") # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 18 - Team Rocket in Underwater/King Triton Attacks/Lulu Killed by Triton # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 19 - A Tour of the Kingdom/Bad News for Sister # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 20 - "Kiss the Girl" # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 21 - Ursula Takes Charge # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 22 - The Wedding Ship # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 23 - The Sun Sets/Lulu's Revived # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 24 - Ursula's Wrath # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 25 - A Happy Ending # Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid part 26 - End Credits Songs: # Fathoms Below - Crew # Part of Your World - Ariel # Part of Your World (Reprise) - Ariel # Under the Sea - Sebastian # Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula # Find Yourself - Ash Ketchum # Les Poisson - Chef Louis # Kiss the Girl - Sebastian Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Trivia: * Several episodes of Season 6, and Season 7 of Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Little Mermaid were released in 1989. * The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1997, the same year Pokemon was released in Japan, and Sailor Moon ended in Japan. Gallery: Duchess in The Aristocats-1.jpg|Duchess Mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Ariel (TV Series).jpg|Ariel Sailor Moon (TV Series).jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Ash Ketchum in Game Boy Advance Video.jpg|Ash Ketchum Misty in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Misty Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Tracey Sketchit Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Theodore Seville Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Prince Eric Max in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Max Flounder in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Flounder Sebastian in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Sebastian Scuttle in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Scuttle Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Duchess Productions